fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 7/9/16
A video package was played showing last week’s events. Dean Ambrose is suspicious of Bray Wyatt’s sudden alliance with The Shield, Bobby Roode giving in to James Storm’s demands to a rematch at Infinite Glory, The United Nation dominance over The Dudleyz, Apollo Crews attacking Sami Zayn during an interview, Mr. Kennedy’s outburst at The 4th Reich just to get shut down by CM Punk’s ultimatum, John Cena talking smack to Tom Phillips, Ambrose challenging Punk to a title match at Primal Warfare and Triple H announcing that he will be in the 5 vs 5 match. ' ' Segment 1: *The 4th Reich comes out together (except for Bobby Roode) with nuclear heats as they make their way to the ring* '' '' HHH: This Sunday, make sure you all mark the date of 18th September 2016 on your calendar For those who are attending the event live, be sure to keep the ticket in a paper bag. BECAUSE THAT DAY MARKS WHEN THE 4TH REICH PREVAILS OVER THE SHIELD ONCE AGAIN! We are not going to go down because they seemingly have the best team ever in professional wrestling will be executed live by yours truly, The 4th Reich. The reason why I changed the match to an elimination format is for us to humiliate one at a time while everyone in the 4th Reich remains intact. This is not a match. This is a war to the death. One will prevail while the other die. And the one who will die is The Shield. Sting, you will die alongside with them. '' '' Punk: Ambrose, you think you got me cornered when you challenge me to a Survival World Championship at Primal Warfare? Ha, you are the one who are being cornered. Because I am going to do the same thing that I did to your buddy, Roman Reigns. But with a special offer, both of your eyes will be rendered useless by the end of Primal Warfare. OH YOU CAN BELIEVE THAT BITCH! '' '' Ziggler: Sting, so the reason why you are here in Survival is because you want to save Survival from our regime? Survival is better off without having an old hag with face paint trying to be the saviour of Survival. Because you can’t even survive in an intense match at your age. Look at Triple H. 46 years old man. With pure legit muscles on his body. Fit as if time does not affect him. Then look at Sting. A man who is in his 50s with man boobs that needs to be covered with a singlet. But don’t worry, I will show you why Survival does not need old and weak wrestlers after this Sunday. '' '' Cesaro: Chris Hero, we were used to be tag team partners in the past but now….we are on different side. However, there is one thing that never changes between the two of us. The fact that I am always better than you when we are the Kings of Wrestling. And this Sunday, it will be my pleasure to eliminate you and beat The Shield once and for all. '' ''' '' Kennedy: Ambrose, I want…..*HHH takes the mic from Kennedy* '' '' HHH: Kennedy, this Sunday. If you are eliminated, you are exiled from The 4th Reich. '' '' Kennedy gives a shocked face and The Shield’s theme song hits as they appears from the crowd. '' '' ''Ambrose: Awww Kennedy. Looks like we will be saying Na Na Na Na Hey Hey Goodbye to you after this Sunday. But that is not the point because no one cares about Mr. Unpredictable. CM Punk, The Shield is impressed with your mouth as it is capable of spouting out shits at a rate that the speed of light cannot even surpass. You don’t need to worry about this. Because we know you will rant after we beat The 4th Reich this Sunday and when I beat you for the Survival World Championship at Primal Warfare. '' '' '' ''Rollins: You boys think you got us cornered because we challenged you to a match at Infinite Glory. The Shield already knows what lies ahead of us when we decided to reunite after Reign of the Cruel. It’s to eliminate The 4th Reich no matter what the cost is. Even if it cost you an eye, WE WILL FUCKING DO IT BECAUSE WE ARE THE FUCKING SHIELD AND YOU CAN BELIEVE THAT! '' '' '' Hero: Cesaro, throughout my life, I have never seen someone who looks so stupid wearing a suit. But you changed that. Because you look stupid in that suit with your bald head, blinding all of us here. At Infinite Glory, no doubt we will clash again. It will be a war between your Uppercut and my Elbow. And it will be MY PLEASURE to eliminate you this Sunday after I nail the Rolling Elbow on your bald head. That will be the moment when the HERO have defeated The Swiss Superman. '' '' HHH: One thing have been bothering me ever since you guys come out. Why are you three up there with these pathetic crowds? Why don’t you get into the ring? It’s my treat. '' '' *The arena turns dark and Sting’s theme hits with a huge roar by the crowd. Sting appears on the stage with a mic* '' '' Sting: Triple H, The Shield can do whatever they want because Survival is not your show. Survival has always been the fans show. You have no rights to rule this show with an iron fist. Which explains why I decided to join The Shield and Bray Wyatt at Infinite Glory. To put an end to this Nazi Party that have been terrorizing Survival. Guys, this is 2016. Not 1945. *points at Triple H* You need to know that I am here for you. And just like what The Shield said about their mission, my mission here is to take you out for good. WOOOOOO! '' '' *Segment ends with Triple H staring down at Sting who is swinging his bat around while The 4th Reich looks* ' ' '''Match 1: Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley w/ Spike Dudley vs Sheamus and Wade Barrett w/ Rusev and Kurt Angle in a Tag Team match ' ' Sheamus picks up the victory after hitting the Brogue Kick on D-Von at 10 minutes. During the match, Rusev and Kurt Angle attack Spike Dudley, leaving him in a pool of his own blood. Bubba Ray was taken down by Barrett who hits a low blow when the referee was distracted by Sheamus. Johnny Mundo comes out but was outnumbered by The United Nation. ' ' Segment 2: *James Storm arrives with a huge pop as he makes his way to the ring with the United States* '' '' Storm: So it seems that Roode is in trouble for physically losing the United States Championship to me. I mean let’s be honest here, I am the rightful United States Champion because I beat Bobby Roode inside the Barbed Wire Steel Cage match. But no, he is such a pussy that he have to call his mommy to help him win back the United States Championship. That is why I decided to take matters to my own hands. Taking YOUR Championship title is the only way for you to give me my deserved rematch. Otherwise, you will call your mommy to put a rule that I cannot face the title despite having a rematch clause. This Sunday, Roode. It will be bloody, it will be physical and it will be brutal. But there is one promise I can entrust to you. You will NOT walk out of the ring under your own power. '' ''' '' *Bobby Roode’s theme song hits as he appears on the stage with loud boos* '' '' Roode: Are you done yapping your stupid Tennessee’s mouth? Because your breath smells like those shit that comes from Jack Daniel’s? '' '' Storm drops his mic and the United States Championship in the ring before going after Roode. Roode starts to run away and….THE 4TH REICH MEMBERS COME OUT AND ATTACK STORM! Storm tries to fight them off but he was outnumbered. Then The Shield comes from behind and jumps on The 4th Reich. The Shield manages to beat down The 4th Reich and Storm ends the beat down with the Last Call on Roode. ' ' '''Match 2: John Cena vs Rey Mysterio in a Singles Match ' ' John Cena makes Rey Mysterio tap out in 10 seconds with the STF. After the match, Cena picks Mysterio and throws him out of the ring. Cena demands a mic from the timekeeper area and starts to speak ' ' Segment 3: *John Cena’s promo in the ring* '' '' Cena: Get that stupid midget deported back to Mexico because he is causing many AMERICANS TO LOSE THEIR JOBS! But whatever, I don’t care about the deportation of Mexicans out of US because my main focus is about the small eyed Japanese Tanahashi. The stipulation for our match at Infinite Glory will be a 30 minutes Iron Man Match because for one reason. Fuck you. I will take great, great pleasure of touring you the world of thuganomics by yours truly. Agency Cena at your service, motherfucker. *Hiroshi Tanahashi’s theme hits as he appears on the stage with mild cheers* '' '' Tana: Cena, I am sick and tired of you insulting my home country, Japan. The land of the rising sun. '' ''' '' Cena: SHUT UP NERD! I don’t give a flying fuck about your country because we were the one who planted 2 atomic bombs down your candy ass. And that is what I am going to do this Sunday when I beat you AGAIN at Infinite Glory. WORD LIFE MOTHERFUCKER! '' '' *Segment ends with Tana looking at Cena with rage in his eyes while Cena responds back with a middle finger* '' '' Segment 4: *Triple H is seen at his office, with his office suit in a mess* '' '' ''HHH: Sting, you’re gonna die no matter what. But I will wait when the day comes. What matters now…..is to break The Shield apart. And that is why tonight, I have decided. Since Dean Ambrose is suspicious of Bray Wyatt and The Wyatts, I am going to book a No Disqualification match between Ambrose and Bray as the main event. '' '' '' Punk: Once, the great team have fallen down, we will pick up the pieces….. '' '' *Segment ends with Punk smiling at Triple H* ' ' '''Main event: Bray Wyatt vs Dean Ambrose in a No Disqualification Match ' Match ends in a No Contest after The 4th Reich attack both men at 13 minutes. Seth Rollins and Chris Hero comes out but they were stopped by The United Nation who brutally hit them with multiple chair shots. Triple H takes Bray Wyatt up and hits the Pedigree while CM Punk hits the GTS on Ambrose. The arena turns dark and when the lights are back on. Sting appears on the stage with the rest of The Wyatt Family as they make their way to the ring. The 4th Reich stands on their ground and a huge brawl takes place between The Wyatts, Sting, The 4th Reich and The United Nations. The Dudleyz comes out with Johnny Mundo with steel chairs to the ring and starts to clear out the United Nation. Sting brawls with Triple H to the stage while the rest of the Wyatts deal with the rest of The 4th Reich members. The Shield and Bray Wyatt get back on their feet and starts to attack The 4th Reich. The Shield nails 2 Triple Powerbomb on Kennedy and Punk respectively while Bray hits the Sister Abigail on Ziggler. Strowman hits the Yokosuka Cutter on Cesaro. The show ends with The Wyatt Family looking at The Shield while Ambrose takes the Survival World Championship and poses over CM Punk.'